monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: G Fatalis Brethren
Hello, and welcome to Discussion of the Week! This week we look at the G Fatalis Brethren! Fatalis Look at all the fireworks! G Fatalis is truly something from another world. It has all sorts of crazy attacks that you would never expect from a normal Fatalis, along with some aspects that could be considered bullshit. Though many see G Fatalis as a ridiculous mistake, I actually like it for that reason. It just goes against the usual norm for the Monster Hunter series. Crimson Fatalis (Frontier Gen) G Crimson Fatalis is basically the devil incarnate. It lives inside active volcanoes, as well as manipulates the environment in order to finish off foes. During the fight, it is known to climb on the walls of the Deep Crater before performing one of its powerful attacks, such as breathing fire at foes or simply flying at high speeds! G Crimson Fatalis is also known for destroying parts of the battlefield. By destroying a part of the battlefield, one of the platforms in the area will slowly drift into the lava for a possible instant kill. This beast truly came from hell! Crimson Fatalis (4th Gen) The first and possibly only G-rank variant of a Fatalis in the Main Series! It isn't just able to summon meteors like a normal Crimson Fatalis, it is able to produce powerful heatwaves and able to control the lava around it! Hell, its feet are even on fire! For the Main Team's first crack at a G-rank variant for a Fatalis, it is pretty intimidating, even more so than the normal White Fatalis. White Fatalis This Fatalis took a long time to appear... While the first two came out a year apart from each other, G White Fatalis took three years to appear in Frontier! Was it worth the wait? Well... To be blunt, I do think this White Fatalis is good, but it is just missing the destruction in my opinion. Don't get me wrong, G White Fatalis is powerful hands down, however, it just seems its attacks are a bit tame when it comes to destruction. I still love this bastard's attacks though, especially the vaporizing hunters with a powerful electrical beam from the sky! Truly, the King has returned! Questions *Which G Fatalis is your favorite? Why? *Which G Fatalis is your least favorite? Why? *How do you feel about the Fatalis Brethren having G-rank variants overall? Do you like/dislike the concept, idea, etc. for them? *Do you think G White Fatalis was worth the wait? Why or why not? *Do you think the Main Series will ever get a G-rank version of Fatalis and White Fatalis? *Since all three of the Fatalis Brethren have a G-rank variant now in Frontier, what do you think they'll do now? Alatreon? Dire Miralis? A new Black Dragon? A new Elder Dragon Trio: Teostra, Kushala Daora, and Chameleos? *Do you think the Fatalis Brethren will eventually get stronger in the future? *What if Capcom made a new Fatalis exclusive to Hunting Road that had all the abilities of the previous three? How would you feel about it being in-game? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs